The present invention relates to check depositing transactions, and is particularly directed to a method of processing a check depositing transaction between a bank customer and a bank teller.
In a typical check depositing transaction between a bank customer and a bank teller, the bank customer presents the bank teller with a group of checks to be deposited. The bank customer also presents the bank teller with a deposit slip which lists the checks to be deposited. When the bank teller receives the group of checks to be deposited, the bank teller scans each check to capture an image of each check. The bank teller also scans the deposit slip to capture an image of the deposit slip. The captured check images are then transmitted to a back office facility of the bank for further processing.
During the check depositing transaction, an event may occur which would result in a mismatch of the checks presented for deposit and the checks listed in the deposit slip. For example, one of the checks presented for deposit may have been removed from the group of checks to be deposited, but was not removed from the listing in the deposit slip. The check may have been removed for any number of reasons. For example, the check may have been removed because the check required a hold period and the bank customer decided to take it back. As another example, the check may have been removed because the check is from a foreign country and needs to be handled via a paper process instead of an imaging process.
When a mismatch condition occurs between checks presented for deposit and checks listed in the deposit slip, the possibility exists that the bank customer and the bank could have a dispute over whether a particular check in question was actually deposited. It would be desirable to provide a method of processing the check depositing transaction so that the potential for a dispute situation to arise between the bank customer and the bank is eliminated or at least minimized.